


The New Slayer

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: joss100, Developing Relationship, Episode Related, Other, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-28
Updated: 2006-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy feels an unexpected surge of jealousy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompt "Betrayal"

Buffy watched the others chat with Faith, and she felt a surge of something dark filling her. This was different than Kendra. Sure, Giles had gone all gaga over the well trained and obedient girl for a little while, and Buffy had been jealous, but that was different.

This was Willow and Xander. And they were talking with Faith and laughing with Faith and becoming her bestest buds. And Buffy, who had been afraid for a year of examining the feelings that she felt for them, was now faced with them slamming into her like a vamp with an unexpected left hook.

This was more than jealousy; she felt like Xander and Willow were betraying her by hanging out with the slutty brunette. As irrational as those feeling were, because Buffy had not told them how she felt, or asked them not to see other slayers, she still hated every moment that the other three spent together. And for that she hated Faith.

Willow and Xander were _hers_ , not Faith's. And if the new Slayer didn't back away from her – well, still just friends, but someday more – real quick, she was going to see just how _five by five_ Buffy could be.


End file.
